


Keeping Watch

by ami_ven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What’re you doing here?  What time is it?”





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "what time is it?"

A noise outside the hospital room jolted Chloe awake. She looked around frantically, but Trixie was still asleep. Then, she blinked. “Lucifer?”

“Hello, detective.”

“What’re you doing here? What time is it?”

“Two in the morning.” He frowned. “That chair looks very uncomfortable, you would sleep much better at home.”

“But Trixie—”

“I’ll stay with her,” Lucifer offered. “She’s _fine_, and you should be well-rested when she’s released in a few hours.”

“Yes, but…” Chloe smiled. “Won’t you be bored?”

He lounged in the other chair. “I’m immortal, we don’t get bored.”

She snorted, but left with a smile.

THE END


End file.
